Forever Young
by A Moonlit Resolution
Summary: Jamie and Sophie die in a house fire. Jack tries to get over it. I suck at summarizes! XD Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Forever Young**_

**Hi! If you don't now this already, I obviously don't own RotG. **

_**Chapter 1: Flames Will Soar**_

Red.

Red. Flaming. Burning.

Red eyes. So big. So bright. So full of hate.

Blood. Fire. Burning. Flames. Red.

Redbloodfireburningflamesredbloodfireburningflames redbloodfireburningflamesredbloodfireburningflames redbloodfireburningflamesredbloodfireburningflames redbloodfireburningflamesredbloodfireburningflames redbloodfireburningflamesredbloodfireburningflames redbloodfireburningflamesredbloodfireburningflames 

Blood. Dripping down his body. Was it his blood?

Fire. His hair glowed orange. Was it real? Was it hot to touch?

Burns. His arms had scars. Did he make them himself?

Flames. Shot out from his hands. How was that possible?

Red. His eyes. So red. So full of hate. The red softens when he glances over at—

another was lying by flames and under ashes. His eyes so blue they pierced his soul.

Red eyes met blue.

—CLICK—

Neither blink. They just stare. He wanted to ignore the curiosity in the other boy's eyes but he couldn't. It was mesmerizing.

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

The magic was broken when he noticed—

ashes began to swirl by his feet. The blue eyed boy looked back and forth at the ash and him, frightened. The ashes still swirled.

They spun around the boy. To his amazement and surprise, the boy disappeared.

While staring at the spot where the boy had been, he failed to notice that the ashes were beginning to move again. Moving towards him. They trailed the flames, hovering over his feet.

He yelped, stumbling backwards. He fell on something. He looked down. Not something, some_one_. Someone's dead body, to be exact. Had he been the one to kill them?

He couldn't breathe. The ash flew around him in a tight circle, suffocating him.

A figure all in black with golden eyes appeared in front of him. The unknown man stroked the ash softly, whispering, "It's okay, my lovelies." The man looked at him. He froze. The man's eyes were mesmerizing as well. He wanted to move closer to him but didn't. The man reached forward, sticking his hand in the ash. He watched as the figure pulled his hand back out. He was holding the blue eyed boy by the scruff.

Smirking, the man leaned towards the blue-eyed boy, pulling him closer. Closer. So close that their lips were touchi—

XxXxX

Jamie screamed. Breathing heavily, he looked around frantically.

He sighed. He was in his room. Swear covered his forehead and shirt. Actually, to Jamie's disgust, his shirt was soaked. He stood up to change, going over to his dresser. Jamie looked at his clock. 2:27. Why had he woken up so early? And on his birthday, no less.

As Jamie changed his shirt, he tried to remember his dream, staring at the moon. It was so bright and full. It calmed Jamie down. He smiled slightly.

There had been a fire. A lot of fire. And a boy, a boy a bit older than himself. He had piercing blue eyes and hair as white as snow.

"Jack," Jamie muttered, realizing that the boy had been his best friend. There had also been a figure, all in black with golden eyes. That was Pitch, Jamie was sure. But why did he dream of the two? Well, actually, dreaming of Jack was normal but… Wait, why had Pitch almost kissed Jack?! Ugh!

There had been someone else but Jamie couldn't remember who or what they were. He'd been watching the dream as if it were a movie.

As Jamie thought, the moon seemed to shine a little brighter on him. He looked up, surprised.

The moon shone into his room and Jamie stepped back, looking at his rug. A shadow of Jamie's slim form was there.

"What?" Jack had never told Jamie what to do when the moon talked to him since the moon never talked to Jack so Jamie didn't know what to do.

The form was replaced by another: all five of the guardians.

"The guardians?" he asked. Confused, he looked at the moon for answers. Jack had always said _when the moon tells you something, believe it_. But Jamie couldn't believe something he didn't understand.

Jamie opened his window. He wanted to get closer to the moon. He wanted to get out of his house. He wished that Jack was there. He wanted to tell him so much. All the issues he'd gotten through in the past year. All the times Sophie and his mom had argued. All the times he needed to take care of his mother and sister instead of his mother taking care of them.

The time his mother had said that she didn't love him or Sophie.

All the sudden, he heard the fire alarm go off along with his sister's scream.

Jamie bolted out of his room, running down the stairs, yelling, "Sophie! Sophie! Sophie, what's wrong?!"

His mom wasn't home. She usually wasn't. She was with a host man or something, Jamie assumed. His dad hadn't been home since he was eleven. He didn't care about them. Neither did his mom.

Once he was in the kitchen, he saw Sophie standing front of the stove, a kettle burning. Her long blond hair was still in the cute style she'd had it in when she was little. "Jamie, I was making tea but I got burnt…" Sophie looked close to tears. Jamie groaned, annoyed.

He shook his head, pulling her close, away from the stove. "That's not making tea, that's ruining it." Jamie told her to go get the extinguisher from the closet.

As Jamie attempted to put out the flame, an image of a boy with red eyes and fire for hair invaded hid mind. The boy also had horns. And a long scar across his eyes. Jamie blinked. Who had that been?

He was brought out of his thoughts by his sister. "Jamie?! Your hands on fire!"

Jamie gasped, slapping where the burn was. He stared at the spot where the burn had been. It didn't hurt. _That's strange._

"Jamie?"

He looked up. The fire had spread and was trailing up the falls. "Oh, fu—Sophie, get out of here! Sophie! Get outside! Now, Sophie! NOW!"

Sophie ran but not outside. She ran up the stairs.

"Sophie! Get outside!" Jamie chased after her. Smoke was beginning to fill the house and Jamie needed to crawl so as to not breathe it in. Sophie was in her room, grabbing things that didn't seem important to most but were life itself to her. She was grabbing her walking Easter eggs. They walked with tiny little feet and were painted beautifully.

As sad as Jamie was about leaving his stuff from Jack, he kept it together.

_Jack will visit you later, _he told himself.

_**Sure, at an orphanage home, **_another voice said. _**You would never be able to stay with your mom after this.**_

_Good._

"Sophie, grab one and get outside! The house is gonna burn to the ground!" Jamie tugged on her arm but she pulled away. Thirteen year olds were such a pain, Jamie realized. He was glad he wasn't a girl.

"No! Bunnymund would have wanted me to take them all! Bunnymund would have—"

"Not at the risk of your life, he wouldn't!" Jamie yelled back. Sophie looked at him, eyes wide with fear. The flames crackled loudly. Jamie wondered if they would be able to get out of the house now. "I don't want to die, Jamie," she said quietly. Jamie held her close.

"You're not going to die. You're going to get out of here. Now."

Together they crawled down the stairs, Sophie holding a walking egg dearly. Jamie was determined: She would not die. Even if he did die, she wouldn't. She would live on, for both of them.

His parents were assholes, he knew. They wouldn't care if Jamie died in a house fire; they would only care about the damage repairs. That's all that mattered after his dad left. _No time for kids, get money; go see men from the night clubs_. That was his mom's day.

No one wanted them. Except maybe Jack. Jack cared about them.

Jamie's eyes stung. _Stop visiting the past, Jamie_, he told himself. _All that matters right now is Sophie. Get her out._

After getting down the stairs, Jamie and Sophie stopped for a moment.

He heard her cough. "Jamie… Where's the door? I can't see…"

Jamie's vision was starting to cloud as well. He tried to get a good breath but the smoke made him gag.

"Sophie, go left," he said, trying his best to remember the layout of the house. Since his sister was in front of him, she would be able to get out faster. The door should have been eight feet from the kitchen, eleven from the staircase. Jamie knew they were close but he couldn't see anything.

He felt heat from behind him and looked back. The fire was trailing after them, riding the rug to where they were. "Sophie! Crawl! Crawl!"

Panicked, Sophie did as he brother instructed, crawling faster. Her head hit something hard. "Ow…" Rubbing her head, she realized it was the door. The door! Jamie was only a few inches behind her, grinning. "Sophie, get out! I love you, Sophie. You need to get out of here and find Ja—"

Jamie never got to finish his sentence and Sophie couldn't reply.

XxXxX

Hm… I was falling asleep while writing this but I got it. Yay… -falls asleep on laptop-


	2. Chapter 2

**I watched Les Mis yesterday since my dad hid my RotG movie. Here is chapter 2.**

_**Chapter 2: Wounds Heal Slowly**_

Jack had gotten there too late.

He'd heard Jamie call out to his but he hadn't been able to get there fast enough. The ash was still hot and Jack had the urge to freeze it. But he couldn't. Jamie and Sophie were there. They were there. Inside the house, the imaginary one in Jack's head. He could see Sophie cooking breakfast for herself and Jamie because she was always up first. Jamie would come downstairs, in his boxers, yawning. Their parents wouldn't be there. It would just be the two of them.

Jack felt a tear trickle down his cheek. He clenched his teeth. _They were happy now, _he thought. _No one could take away their happiness anymore. No one could hurt them anymore. Someone would always give them love._

Jack watched as the two sat down, eating there breakfast happily. Jamie would poke fun at the girl and her way-too-amazing cooking skills. Sophie, with her beautiful smile and big heart. Jamie, with his kindness and good natured fun. _They would be happy. _Jack had tried his best to be the one to give them happiness but he'd failed. This was his evidence of that failure. Instead, the Big Man Up There had taken them.

He stayed there, waiting, until dawn. The rescue squad hadn't found their bodies, they didn't even know that people had been in the house. Jack watched as they left. They didn't care.

_Why didn't anyone care?_

He stood up, using his staff for support, ready to yell for the wind, when he spots Mrs. Bennett out of the corner of his eye. Her outfit was, to Jack, very showy. It showed too much breasts, it showed too much legs, it showed too much period. Her heels clacked loudly as she walked closer, arm-in-arm with a man.

He waited. He needed to see her reaction. Would she care? Would she cry for them? Would she take back all the things she'd said, even though it didn't make a difference? Jack already had a guess.

She was screaming at the top of her lungs about her house. The man with her, who Jack now saw was a very young man, was trying to calm her down.

"Did you leave something in the oven, perhaps?" the man asked, both hands on her shoulders.

Mrs. Bennett's face was red with rage. "NO! It must have been Jamie! Or Sophie, that brat! I told her not to go in the kitchen!"

The man's expression turned into one of concern. "Are they family?"

Her face darkened. "No. No, they aren't. Just some people I'd known in college…"

In a fit of anger, Jack cast a hail storm over her.

"They're your kids!" he yelled at her. "But you don't give a crap do you?! You don't care that they're dead! You should be dead, not them!" The hail fell faster. At Jack's every word, the wind blew harder, stinging Mrs. Bennett's bare legs. What not to wear if you've pissed off Jack Frost.

"Ah!" the woman cried out. When she tried to get away from the storm, she slipped on newly made frost, landing on her butt. Jack, still angry, made a perfect snowball around a medium sized rock. He could throw it. It wasn't that heavy. Quickly, he looked around, making sure there weren't any kids around. There were none, thank god. He didn't want them to get in trouble for something he did.

The rock-snowball hit her directly in the forehead, knocking her onto her back. The man tried to help her up but she smacked his hand away, snarling, "Who threw that?" Jack was glad to see that there was a bruise on the awful woman's face.

He made it hail harder in that one spot before telling the wind to take him to the Pole.

XxXxX

"Jack!" North grabbed him by his hood, dragging him into the Globe Room. "Where have you been? We have been waiting!"

"Huh?" Jack removed North's hand. He glanced around to see Bunny, Tooth and Sandy sitting at North's dining table. He had forgotten about the meeting. When he'd heard Jamie's voice… "I-I…" Jack tried to speak but found he couldn't. "Uh…"

He guessed that he looked as though he'd been crying (which, he had been) because Tooth came over to him, holding him in a tight hug. She pulled his head onto her shoulder. "Jack?" she asked softly. "Were you at Jamie's?"

Jack let himself cry quietly on her shoulder, hugging Tooth as though she were the most comforting mother. "I-it's Jamie and Sophie…" he said between breaths. "They're dead…"As Jack continued to cry, the other guardians exchanged glances. Tooth bit her lip. They'd known that Sophie and Jamie were going to die. That's why North had called the meeting, to tell Jack. Tooth fidgeted nervously. But, it hadn't worked out that way, had it?

"Oh, Jack…" Tooth whispered. "Oh, Jack. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry… We wanted to tell you… I'm sorry, Jack."

If Jack hadn't been so sad, he would have burst out at them, "As if it makes a difference?! They're GONE! DEAD!" but he didn't. He knew that the other guardians took this hard, too. None of them were as close to Jamie and Sophie as he had been but the two were in their hearts, always.

XxXxX

Spring, summer, autumn, winter. A year passes. Jack tries to visit Jamie and Sophie's grave as often as he can. Even summer. In the early time of spring, Caleb and Claude, twin brothers that Jack had protected when they'd battled Pitch, visited Jamie around Easter. That was all Jack ever saw of them.

Monty and Pippa visited too. More often than not, Jack caught himself wishing that the other kids could see him.

Cupcake visited at the end of autumn and through the winter. She always talked to Jamie and Sophie's graves as if they were still there. Jack was happy to see that she still believed in him.

He was waiting for Cupcake in front of Jamie's grave, tapping his staff on the ground to make frost, when he heard a branch crack. He whipped his head up to see Cupcake in her pink jacket and glittery boots. He smiled. Cupcake had been Jamie's best friend and he really liked her cakes that she made for him.

"Hi, Jack," she said, sitting down next to him. She was holding a picnic basket that, Jack hoped, was filled with cake.

"Hey, Cupcake," Jack replied. "How have you been?"

Cupcake laughed bitterly. "I've been better." Jack frowned slightly. Cupcake had a rough life, not like Jamie's evil momster, but she had four little brothers to care for and a lazy father that couldn't—wouldn't—get a job.

Jack wanted to ask what was wrong but he couldn't. It wasn't really something he could butt into.

Jack rested a hand on her shoulder. "Remember the happy times," was all he said.

Cupcake smiled. "Thanks, Jack. It's just, with Jamie gone, I don't have anyone to help me anymore. Jamie was the older brother I could look up to and we helped each other. Sophie was the little sister I never had. Now, I don't have anyone to help me or hold me or tell me they care—" Cupcake's lip quivered.

The winter spirit pulled her into a hug. "I care. I care and so do Jamie and Sophie. Don't you ever forget how much we care."

"I miss them, Jack." she whimpered. "I miss them…"

"Me, too."

They were silent for a few minutes. It had gotten so quiet that Jack had wondered if Cupcake had fallen asleep. "… Jack, you're cold, Cupcake said. Jack laughed. "Oh, really?" he mocked. "I never noticed." He began to pull away, worried that he'd give the girl frostbite, when Cupcake's grip tightened. "Please… Stay. Hold me for a little…"

So, Jack stayed, holding onto Cupcake, telling her that she was strong and that she could live another day. He realized that, with a lazy father, she must not get the most affection from her family. Why must the children always suffer? he wondered. What had his sister done after he'd died?

"They would be so proud of you right now," Jack said finally. "They… they're always with us, y'know?"

Cupcake looked up at him, her short brown hair sticking to her face. His face was sincere and Cupcake, well… Cupcake believed him. "Where?" she asked. "Where are they?!" She let the tears fall.

Jack flinched at her outburst. Biting his lip, he pointed above her chest, at her heart. "In there. Jamie will never be gone if no one forgets him. Sophie will never truly die if we continue to remember her." Jack swallowed the lump in his throat. "They're here.

"Jack, you're so—stupid." Cupcake leaned on Jamie's grave stone. "No one would ever be able to forget Jamie and Sophie. Not even their good-for-nothing momster."

Jack smiled at that. "I hope she never forgets that I froze her second, third and fourth house during winter." Cupcake laughed.

After a minute of silence, he asked, "Did you make that yummy cheesecake again?"

"Is that all you think about?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "As a matter of fact, I did bring the cheesecake again. And, no, you can't eat it all in one sitting."

"Yes, mom," Jack said and laughed.

**So, if I told you that the next chapter was called "Awakening" what would you think it was about?**

XxXxX

**Here is chapter three! I was going to add this into chapter two but I thought it would be better to make it chapter three. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 3: Awakening**_

He cracked his eyes open. All around him were trees, their colors fading between red, brown, yellow and orange. He looked up. It was sunset.

Where was he?

A whisper. He turned left.


End file.
